Adapting To Change
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: No, she's no Mary Sue. No, she's not looking for love. No, she's not here to join the titans. She doesn't even like them. She's just a sickly tribal girl with sudden powers who blew into Jump. And they try their best to help her, but she's not one to adapt. They don't know much about her culture and she shoves away theirs. What things will they learn? (I did A LOT of research. )
1. Chapter 1

NO! This will not be a Mary Sue. Don't insult me by thinking so. I did a hella lotta research for this. So read and tell me what you think. And no, I do not think African tribes are 'uncivilized' like most Americans do. I think all tribes are beautiful and have different cultures that we may not understand but should open our mind to.

* * *

She remembered being in her mother's hut, while the other members of their kraal did their various duties to keep it running effectively.

She was really sick. Sicker than she's ever been.

The already frail girl could not eat without vomiting it up and her mother was growing frustrated. She was aware that she would not be able to partake in Emuratta (circumcision) and would not wed, nor bear children. Her sisters and the other females in the manyatta were already married off. Her father was most ashamed of her.

Naimutiae had long realized her fate.

She had been ill all her life and this one was worse that ever. It all started when had played near a stream and was blown heavily with strange smelling air. It was not right so she ran as fast as she could- which was not very fast- to warn her father. He had dismissed her, but they had traveled along anyways. Along the way she fell ill, forcing them to a stop.

"Naim." Her mother whispered in Maa, applying a wet cloth to her forehead. "Naimutiae, you grow hotter.. And sicker."

The girl slowly turned her head knowing what to do. "Ma, please tell them I have died."

"Shh, don't speak like that. You still breathe." He mother soothed her, rubbing her cheek.

The girl took a shaky breath. "Ma, I am only preventing the cattle from grazing in greater fields. They will not leave me unless I am dead."

It was true. They cannot leave a living member behind. Due to the lack of resources, her ongoing illness has brought misery upon the others.

"You breathe, Naim." Her mother spoke in hushed tones.

The sickly girl coughed. "Ma, I do not partake in celebrations, I do not provide shelter, I do nothing to contribute." She turned her head. "I am going to die soon. Leave me for the scavengers."

Her mother had not left her but she did fall unconscious a couple days after. They had no choice but to leave her for the scavengers and move forward.

Finally she had woke up, her weak body shaking. She did not have any idea what was going on. Her body felt lighter than usual and felt as if it was crumbling.

Fearing what was to come, she whispered a little prayer and allowed her body to evaporate.


	2. Chapter 2

Is this a good story?

* * *

They had gotten the call of suspicious activities in the cornfields a little outside of Jump. They didn't know what to expect, but none of them had any notion to what they had found.

A girl sat there in the grass trembling, the goosebumps on her exposed skin prominent. She had her knees hugged up to her chest and looked up at them, eyes wide with despair.

"Do you even want to imagine what could've happened to her?" Cyborg whispered as they stared at her.

Robin put a hand behind his neck. "We should let the girls handle this since she's.. in an uncomfortable position."

What traveled through their thoughts about what they assumed happened to her was something very dark. They were trying to put two and two together: A naked girl sitting in a field late into the evening. Scared out of her mind...

Raven waved them off. "I think we got this enough. Just go back to the the tower."

Starfire had made her way over to the girl, sitting in front of her in the same position. She gave her a small smile.

The boys understood, making their way out through the path between the corn stalks.

"Hello," The alien greeted, the girl watching her in horror. "Do not be frightened. I am here to help. What is your name?"

The girl looked down, jerking back when she spotted Star's hand reaching for her.

"Don't scare her." Raven warned from the distance, scoping the area out.

Starfire nodded and turned back to look at the girl, who was shaking vigorously now.

"Are you cold?" She asked as softly as she could.

The dark eyes of the thin girl had went blank. Before Star could question it, she turned to the side and spat up water and blood.

"Raven! She is vomiting!"

When she had finished spilling the nothingness in her gut, her eyes rested on the female before her. She was obviously scanning her as she took deep breaths, wobbling.

Star had jumped up when she saw the empath rushing over with a bunch of cloths and jewelry.

"Where did you find those?" The Tamaranean questioned, her eyes darting between the two since she was confused on what to focus her attention on.

Raven pointed far out behind her. "I think they're hers. I don't think she's from here."

The girl caught their attention again as she began a coughing fit, her body still swaying. Starfire panicked. "We have to take her to a hospital!" The way the foreigners eyes fluttered, she knew this wouldn't be good. "She coughed up blood."

The empath took a deep breath. "Calm down. We can get her help but should call an ambulance. Do you know what she could have? It's not even confirmed how she got here."

Starfire gasped just as Raven finished. No, she was not going to listen to her anymore. With her bare hands, she scooped up the girl's limp body delicately.

"What are you doing?"

The alien princess ignored her friend, grabbing on of the cloths and wrapping it around the girl.

"Where are going?" Raven asked loudly as Star began flying in a direction that she knew wasn't the hospital.

"To get this poor girl some assistance right away."

Raven shook her head. If she was doing the immature thing the empath guessed she was gonna do, then this would not be good.


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND EVEN JUST READING :*

* * *

"Starfire, do you know what danger you could have brought to us?" Robin questioned his girlfriend as they stood outside the infirmary.

The alien princess sighed, looking into the room. "I know, Robin, but I had to help her." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the door. "Does she look harmful to you?"  
"You never know who to trust, Star." He answered simply.

She pressed her hand against the glass, staring in at the girl laying unconsciously on the cot with dozens of wires connected to her, draped in thin hospital wear. Cyborg was sitting at the computers, turning to look at her occasionally.

"I feel like we need to help." She said suddenly.

"But Star-"

She turned her head slightly in his direction. "She is in a much different world than what she is used to. I can tell." Starfire looked at him with huge emerald eyes. "She poses no threat. She is just a scared girl. May we help her?"

Their leader placed a gloved hand on his neck. "You see, Star... it's not that easy."

"What is stopping you?"

"We'll discuss it when she's awake. For now, we should get some sleep."

She nods, waving him off as she turned towards the door. "I shall. Goodnight, Robin." While he walked away she slowly opened the door, slipping in.

"Cyborg?"

He spun his chair to face her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Same goes for you." The Tamaranean answered, walking over to the computers. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter with her?"

"She's..." He looked over at the girl on the cot. "Sickly. She has many vitamin deficiencies. They're not extreme but.. they're there. It may take her a while to recover."

"Does that mean that you will transfer her to the hospital? Into the unit of intensive care?"  
Cyborg cocked his head to the left, looking at the screen. He sighed.

"Not that easy, Star."

The alien frowned, drawing her hand back. "Why is everyone acting as if I will not understand?" She folded her arms. "I demand information, Cyborg. I brought her to you. I am not an idiot!"

The large metal man stared at her, processing her sudden anger. "Please, keep it down. She's in very unstable condition."

"I apologize..." She took a deep breath. "I just wish to know what is wrong with this girl."

Cyborg turned to face the screen, leaning on the table. "Do you see all of these?" He showed her the screens, various images of what's going on inside her. Starfire understood a good amount, but was unsure of what he was referring to.

"Yes. And?"

He pointed to one screen. "There's a mutation in her DNA. And look over there." He pointed to another. "Her atoms are unstable. In the 4 hours she's been here, I've noticed each time her heart rate spikes, a bit of her fingers or toes seem to dissipate. They always come back, but it's very strange. That's why I told you to keep your voice down." They turned to look at the unconscious girl. "And then sometimes I don't know what's causing the spike." Cyborg typed a few things on his screen. "I've been trying to get in touch with Star Labs to report this. So far, they've responded once. Told me to keep a log of her heart rate, breathing, molecular activity, chem..." He trailed off, realizing that Starfire was not comprehending. "Anyways, while I charge my battery," He sighed, still typing. "Everything will be left on. My computers will continue to observe and record all activity, including visual. I'll look it over in the morning and try to see what can be done."

The alien tried her best to process all of that, remaining silent for a long while.

He looked at her, finished typing.

"Let's go to s-"

"Do you not feel bad about leaving her in here?" She asked sullenly. "I do."

The technological genius blinked at her sudden question. "Well..."

"I would guess she feels alone.."

Cyborg gave her a half-smile. "She's fine here, Star. In good hands." He pointed to himself. "Plus, if something goes wrong I'll be alerted."

Starfire uncertainly nodded, moving out his way as he stood.

"Come on. Bedtime, Lil Lady."

She smiled at him slightly, following behind him. Before walking out she quickly turned, grabbing the girl's tested and washed cloths, draping one over her.

"Goodnight."

She walked out, closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I am very depressed.

Not really a reason why.

But anyways, chapters after this get more interesting.

* * *

She slowly propped herself up and stared around her. Where was she? And what is this stuff on her? The things on this room unnerved her, being that it was full of objects she's never seen.

She coughed. It must be what has her alive. Her eyes observed her clothing before her hands did.

What is this? Where was her shúkà?

Sitting up properly on this weird bed proved to be quite the task. Her thin arms where never able to hold up her arms. But someone was always there to help her. This time she'd have to push through it, in order to familiarize herself with this very exotic environment. After a long while, her shaky arms lifted her up.

Her eyes adjusted more to the artificial lights in this angle. Beside her, by the table was the cloths she was used to. Her weak body had no energy to reach for it. After thinking for a it, she dozed off.

It's been about a month of her laying in their infirmary hooked up to machines. Robin didn't trust leaving her in the tower alone. But life had to go on.

Somewhere in his paranoid mind, he believed she was going to wake up and go through their personal belongings and steal top secret information.

Everyone else **knew** she wasn't any harm. Especially since she was very unconscious.

Until today.

There was a blinking light on Cyborg's arm. They all looked up from their pizzas, along with some onlookers.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked, standing up.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Another robbery?"

"No," He looked concentrated. "The girl woke up."

Robin automatically went into action. "Hurry back to the tower."

The empath frowned at him. Sometimes their leader was pretty out of it. She knew that he would automatically thinking that defenseless girl was going to do something horrible.

"On it!" Beast Boy shouted running off and morphing into a bird.

Cyborg sat at his personal computers, checking her vitals. "She's doing well today. Fragile but well. She still won't eat the food I put out. But I think she'll be coming out soon." He turned to the rest. "I think it's best that we slowly let her get used to us."

They had finally gotten the go ahead to see her. She's been up for a week but only Cyborg has been able to care for her. And that had to be when she was in an induced sleep since she reacts horribly to him.

"I want to go, since I'm the leader." Robin volunteered, beginning to head for the lab.

The Azarathian grabbed hold of his arm, giving him a solid glare.

Uneasily, Starfire ran her fingers through her hair. "Please, Raven, unhand my boyfriend."

Raven did as told, tensely. Then she floated up, morphing through the ceiling.

Cyborg sighed, weary of their usual nonsense. Every now and again there were little dramatic disputes, and the ones between Raven and Robin were more intense lately. Starfire always wedged herself in the middle of it.. when she could.

He looked at Beast Boy, who was very interested in the little display.

The Tamaranean princess tried to mask her stressed expression. "Cyborg, may I?"

"I feel like I should." Robin noted.

The changeling rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're not welcoming."

"I'm not saying we can't see her. I think a crowded room will freak the girl out." Cy looked at Star, "I personally think she's more familiar with Starfire."

Her face lit up in pure pleasure. "Yay!"

"Don't stress her out." Cyborg warned, following after her.

When he went, the remaining others went, even though Robin seemed a bit upset.

"I will not. I'll whisper to her!"

"Start now, Star." Beast Boy hushed.

She put a finger to her lips, giggling.

The girl twitched at the sight of her.

"Hello, new friend. I am Starfire" Starfire greeted. She had waited for more than enough time for he girl to awake from her sleep.

She only blinked in response. The unknown girl was still sitting up, staring at various things in the room. It was a fair temperature but Star could see her trembling.

"Do you wish to dress in your clothes?" The alien princess asked, hoping she'd somehow understand her.

The girl slowly opened her mouth. "Ero e ngutuk e maa?" She croaked out. (Do you speak Maa?)

Starfire had no idea what she had said. The girl's face noticeably fell.

That broke her heart. Starfire knew how it felt to be misunderstood. She wanted to learn the girl's language her way, but they all advised her not to.

"Sorry." Star said, smiling uneasily.

The girl frowned. "Kanyio ejoito?" (What do you mean?)

The Tamaranean held out her orange hand to the tribal girl to show her friendliness. If she couldn't communicate verbally, she probably has a chance verbally.

Too bad the girl didn't take well to it. She scooted away, her eyes boring into Star's palm. Starfire slowly recoiled, her smile dropping.

"Again, sorry."

She only turned her head, shunning her.

Upset, Starfire walked out to the people awaiting her thoughts.

"She is very hostile." She sighed. "I did expect her to hate me so much."

Robin patted her shoulder. "She's probably not comfortable being here. I do not blame her." He turned to Cyborg. "A hospital would be a better place for her."

"You don't seem to be on the same page as all of us, man." Beast Boy commented.

Cyborg agreed. "Bro, I keep trying to explain that there's something with her. I've been trying to research her powers but still nothing."

"I looked at her beads yesterday." Beast Boy randomly said, gaining their attention. "You know the one's in the evidence room? I think she's Maasai. They reside near the Serengeti."

Their leader tapped his chin. "How can a girl from the **Serengeti **get all the way here?"

"It could have something to do with what happens to her fingers and toes." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy waved him off. "I'm sure Raven could do some kinda magic mumbo jumbo and find all kinds of things out."

"But she won't because she's a very arrogant headache." Robin muttered, crossing his arms.

Cyborg had to chuckle. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

Starfire, who was now sitting on the ground frowned up at her boyfriend. "Do not talk so badly about Raven."

"It's not my fault that she's been emotional for the last couple of months." He scoffed. "Well, you guys talk. I'm going to my office." He turns to walk. "Call me if something interesting happens."

They watched Robin stomp off.

"I can't wait til she comes out and I can teach her video games." Beast Boy enthused, breaking the silence.

"Bet she'll cream you like everyone else!" Cyborg teased.

"Bet I can beat you right now."

"You're so on!"

Both boys raced to the Common Room, leaving Starfire behind.

How come she was the only one who seemed to notice when her 'family' was falling apart?


End file.
